


Present

by chuwaeyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing: Wanda x Fem!reader | Avengers x ReaderPrompt: Anon Req: Bday surprise fic for anon's bday!!





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> as always, hmu @chuwaeyo on tumblr for anything!  
> and I hope you enjoy!  
> Cheers!

"(Y/N)? Are you here?" Tony poked his head into your room and seeing your figure curled up on your bed still in the clothes you wore to the charity fundraiser, quickly ran back out to where the others were waiting, "okay so good news - they're still out cold so we can bring some things in right now, but also someone has to get them out of the Compound so we can do everything else."

Everyone nodded along to Tony's words and slowly turned to face Wanda so she could keep you out for the day while they got everything ready, Pietro grinning at his sister's sudden blush. "Aw come on sis, haven't you been looking for an excuse to take (Y/N) out on a date lately? We've all been busy with missions the past few months."

"You could take them to the MoMA? I think I overheard them talking to Maria about it?" Bucky offered before looking over to Rhodey for confirmation.

"Oh no, don't look at me, I thought they said they wanted to go to the Museum of Sex for laughs", Rhodey shrugged before passing it onto Sam, who was already holding his hands up and shaking his head in defeat.

After a few more seconds of silence trying to remember what museum you wanted to visit, Peter spoke up from the hallway, "I think (Y/N) wanted to visit all of those recently since they just got new exhibits? But there's also the Natural History Museum? Oh and also I remember them saying they wanted to try that fancy new rolled ice cream place down the street of the Natural History Museum."

"Peter? When did you get here? Don't you have school?" Steve's head whipped around at the sound of his voice, while the others held back their laughs at the dramatic reaction.

"Mr. Rogers, I graduated last year remember? I invited all of you to the ceremony and you all met Aunt May?" Peter made a face and crossed his arms before mumbling, "Tony was right, I think your old age is finally getting to you."

Though mumbled, it didn't go unheard in a room full of trained heroes, everyone snorting and snickering at the sass and Steve's shock. Laughing until they couldn't breathe and their sides hurt from the short exchange.

"(Y/N) shouldn't be waking up for another hour, so I'll go and get ready before I see if they're awake and take them out", Wanda managed to steady her breathing and got back to business quickly before turning to Tony, "how much stuff are you going to bring up right now?"

"Well, what's an Avengers party without some alcohol? We have to get all that cold for tonight," Tony waggled his brows towards the supersoldiers before snapping his fingers in thought, "Oh, and of course, we have an ungodly amount of cheesy decorations that we can start hauling up, I think I have that embarrassing closeup cutout of (Y/N)'s mid-yawn face in the basement too, and maybe some games? Won't hurt to have a little Mario Kart or Smash Bros. competition right?"

"Where are we hiding everything until (Y/L/N) leaves?" Thor fidgeted with a toy replica of Mjölnir Loki had gotten (stolen) for him when they were out exploring the city with you and Stephen Strange after defeating Thanos. "Won't they think something is amiss if we have everything lying about?"

Bruce took another sip of his coffee before looking over at his science buddy for confirmation, "I think Tony suggested the last empty room in the hallway of this floor, right?" 

"Exactamundo, Bruce!" Tony grinned and slapped his hands together, "now c'mon, let's get this show on the road! We have a birthday to perfect!"

With that, everyone quickly went their separate ways to get things ready for the surprise party, whether it was carrying boxes up, or trying to find the embarrassing cutouts Coulson gave them for Christmas or trying to track down all the games for the party, everyone was doing their part to make sure it was a birthday you wouldn't forget. And Wanda? She was just happy her job was spending time with you all day and keep you out of the Compound until everything was ready for your surprise.

"Wake up my love", she smiled as she pushed the hair away from your face, watching you lean into the touch happily. "I figured, we could have the whole day to go on a date since we've been so busy and stressed with missions lately."

At the promise of a date, your eyes opened and you smiled sleepily at her, "if you were the first thing I saw each time I woke up, I'd love mornings so much more. Now, what's this I hear about a date?"

"I was thinking, we could go check out some of those museums you wanted to go to, walk around the city, eat junk food, try that ice cream place, and of course, come back home for a movie night." The sight of you still sleepy made her heart soar - you were the cutest thing she's ever seen, even after just waking up.

"I'm swooning already, Wanda", you continued to smile as your eyes slowly adjusted to the light before resting on her, "you're already dressed?"

"I was excited when I realized we didn't have anything to do." Wanda shrugged noncommittally before standing up and pulling you out of bed, "now come on, get ready!"

Helpless against Wanda, you let her push you towards the bathroom so you could shower and freshen up as she moved over to your closet to pick out an outfit for you.

When you were finally dressed and ready to go, you were surprised to be met with silence outside your room, "huh, guess I wasn't the only one exhausted after last night's event, you think they'll be okay, love? I think Tony snuck in some of that Asgardian mead again."

"It wouldn't be the first time this happened, I'm sure they'll be up in a few hours", Wanda smiled and linked arms with you as you both walked into the elevator and out of the Compound to head into town.

You relished in the light breeze and the sun on your face, lifting Wanda's hand up to press a kiss on it, "so my ever-enchanting love, where are we going first?" 

"Oh - you, you're too sly," Wanda huffed as her cheeks turned red, "but like I said earlier, there's no time like the present to go and visit most, if not all of those exhibits and snack spots you wanted to check out, I planned it all out while I was waiting for you to get ready, if we start at the MoMA we can walk everywhere you want to go."

"Want to know why they call it the present?" You laughed at her reaction to the kiss before she scowled at the cheesy set-up.

Already knowing what you were going to say, Wanda let out a small, defeated sigh before looking at your grin, "why?"

"Because every moment I spend with you is a gift." As cheesy as it was, it was also how you really felt about spending time with her, the genuine smile on your face proved that to her, "I'm not kidding, whether it's lying on the training mat exhausted with you after training with Sam or Nat, or even when you wake me up, already dressed to take me out on a date. There's no one else I would rather spend my day with."

You were so preoccupied with the fact that you finally had time to go on a date with Wanda, you didn't really think about what the others could be up to, completely forgetting that it was your birthday. From the moment you woke up, she was the first thing you saw, and nothing else was on your mind except for your her (and maybe that rolled ice cream).

"One last surprise for you, sweetheart." Wanda squeezed your hand and smiled as she led you through the Compound, the both of you surprised at how well the others were able to dress up the hallways and elevators with cute decorations and lights leading to where everyone was waiting.

Walking into the decorated space and seeing all your friends made your heart soar; you were already having an amazing day with the person you loved, and all this was just the cherry on top to an already perfect day.

"Are my eyes deceiving me? Or are all of my loved ones really here in this room right now?" Your eyes were shining and taking in their excited figures as they cheered at your arrival, "what's the occasion? Was today just a universal vacation day?"

At your apparent blindness at the large birthday banner hanging above them, everyone paused in shock while Wanda laughed before pointing you up towards the sign, "everyone's here for you, (Y/N), happy birthday, sweetheart."

The sudden realization dawning on your face made everyone laugh before Sam and Bucky shared a look and screamed, "(Y/N) PILE!" The two of them already sprinting towards you as they screamed.

You tried backing away but was quickly stopped by a large red wisp holding you in place, and a grinning girlfriend giving you a sorry shrug as the two men skidded to a stop just a second too late and collided with you, laughing all the while. After the three of you fell to the floor, within a few seconds, the weight of the pile above you multiplied to what you knew as the weight of all your friends resting atop of you, pushing (almost) all the air out of your body. 

When you opened your eyes and tried to push off Bucky, Sam, and all the others, you saw Wanda looking down at you with a satisfied smile before she kneeled to the ground and pressed a kiss on your forehead, "I had to let them do it, sweetheart, they were working all day to make it look all nice and pretty for you."

"Well if that's the case, I don't know what to say except that I love all of you dorks." You rolled your eyes before mirroring her smile as one or two of your friends got off of you so you could breathe a little, "thanks for the best birthday ever."


End file.
